bloodclan_lionclan_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sleetstar
Description Sleetstar is the current leader of RiverClan. He is a black tom, with a single white stripe going from his head to the tip of his tail. He has blue eyes, and a rather bushy tail. He is roleplayed by SuperBlueSlimey on scratch. Roleplay Story Arc Sleetstar was originally, "calm and sneaky, fearful." This changed as he developed. Sleetstar was first seen in the second battle, where he and Moonflight find a healer trainee named Thorn. They pretend to be BloodClan cats, and Sleetstar knocks out Thorn, and takes him captive. He eventually gets Thorn to join LionClan as the RiverClan medicine apprentice. Sleetstar fights in the BloodClan raid on LionClan camp, and fights Scourge with Ivyleaf. When the battle ends, Sleetstar talks to Click, the new healer trainee of BloodClan, and convinces Click to meet with him. Sleetstar then allows Click to join LionClan as Clickpaw. Sleetstar grows suspicious of Boltstar, and often is curt with him. Sleetstar goes to the third battle, and fights Logan, Midnight, and Scourge. After the battle, he becomes mates with his deputy, Currentwhisper. He and Currentwhisper end up finding Logan, and there is a border fight. Sleetstar then finds Eclipse while looking for Boltstar, and he dislocates her leg. He helps her, and she convinces him to meet her again in the forest. She takes him to an area far from camp, where they hunt. She reveals she is pregnant with his kits, and he faints from the shock. He goes back to LionClan camp, where Logan has been take prisoner. He tortures Logan, and Logan falls into a trance, and Sleetstar helps him cope. Sleetstar fights in the second BloodClan raid, and he nearly drowns Jagged, Widow, and Thrash. After the battle, Sleetstar convinces Ember to join LionClan, and develops a friendship with the tiny kit. Soon after ward, Skull comes racing into camp, who reveals the Eclipse is now a BloodClan prisoner. Sleetstar says that he must attack BloodClan, and the two cats argue. They are attacked by a fox, and head to LionClan camp. There, Skull reveals to LionClan that Sleetstar is rescuing a cat he loves, and Currentwhisper, hearing this, breaks up with Sleetstar. Sleetstar and Currentwhisper later get back together. is a time skip, I need to add more here Sleetstar then save's Eclipse from BloodClan, and returns home. Eclipse goes with Currentwhisper to try to save Stormstars kits, but Currentwhisper is killed. Sleetstar learns about this from Eclipse, and races off to fight BloodClan, chased by Eclipse, when Sleetstar stops. Bio The original bio for Sleetstar was: //Sleetfur//Tom//Blue//Pure black, with one thin white stripe on back//LionClan //RiverCLan//Warrior//Calm and sneaky, fearful//N/A//Rather small// Trivia * Sleetstar is not a great swimmer, despite being RiverClan, yet is a skillful hunter. * Sleetstar became leader when he was first made (in the RP), as there was no RiverClan leader or deputy at the time. * Sometimes he is misspelled as "Sleekstar." Quotes "Even then, in StarClan, BloodClans secrets will never be safe." -Sleetstar to Midnight during the first BloodClan raid.Category:Leader Category:RIverClan Category:Males Category:Leaders Category:Living